


Lets not make it harder than it has to be

by Ashery24



Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: It is difficult to be in love. It is even more difficult when that person is in a relationship. But true love has its ways.
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Original Character(s)
Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740520
Kudos: 6





	Lets not make it harder than it has to be

**Author's Note:**

> -Continue avoiding his unfinished HPHM fic- Hi, there :3  
> Again the title is from the song "Girls chase boys" by "Ingrid Michaelson"

Talbott Winger had known it for a long time. _Do not get attached to people or you will end up with a broken heart_. He learned it at an early age, when his parents were killed and his world fell apart. Still Penny had become his friend.  
And still, Joshua Gardel had broken through the walls that Talbott had built.  
It had been persistent and somewhat annoying but little by little; first with the animagus potion, then with the search for his necklace; Joshua had managed to be something else. Be his friend.  
And something else. For Talbott Winger, Joshua Gardel, it was something else.

But it was obvious that it was not reciprocal. Because Joshua had chosen Merula.  
They were dating. They were dating and Talbott had to repeat it over and over to endure it, trying to make his stupid heart understand.  
He started avoiding him. Joshua would ask him to eat together or play gobstones or drink a butter beer and Talbott always made an excuse and left quickly.  
Worst of all, Joshua kept pushing, lately more than ever.  
Until one day...  
-Gobstones?- Talbott heard the question, behind him, from the voice of his infatuation.  
-I'm busy, I have to ...  
-Yes, I know. You have to do something very important so you can't come with me-Joshua replied sarcastically.- Stop avoiding me, Talbott. We need to talk.  
Talbott, seeing the inevitable conversation, shook his head. He looked around and, seeing no one other than the two of them, he turned into an eagle and flew off.  
He flew off to the power of the owls. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so he huddles in the little window, still in the shape of an eagle. He was there just a few minutes until a crow landed next to him. Talbott recognized Joshua's animagus form and cursed. He had forgotten that Joshua was an animagus and that he was also an animagus bird. Talbott almost wished that Joshua's animagus form had been a cat. Almost.  
Joshua was looking at him seriously.  
Talbott sighed mentally and, preparing for the conversation that would just break his heart, he returned to his human form.  
Joshua transformed at his side.  
-Why do you avoid me? - he asked  
Talbott gathered all his courage and confessed  
-I like you  
Joshua looked at him, puzzle.  
-Like friends or like like?  
-Like romantically  
Joshua looked at him, blinked several times, and...smiled.  
Talbott looked at him, puzzled. He watched as Joshua gently grasped his hands, even more puzzled.  
-You know what polyamory is, Talbott?  
Talbott knew that. He nodded his head.  
Joshua smiled even more.  
-I'm polyamorous, Talbott. Merula knows this and is alright with it. She was the one who told me to go ahead and confess. Because I like you too, Talbott.  
Talbott squeezed Joshua's hands, incredulous but happy  
-You want to go out with me, Talbott?  
-Yes-whispered him-But ...  
-But?  
-Can we keep it a secret for now? You know I'm not very social ...- Talbott muttered.  
Joshua squeezed Talbott's hands, gently.  
-Sure. All the time you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is long, but I think I have portrayed Talbott perfectly. I am also thinking/planning a third part with TulipXMerula. I'll see.


End file.
